A WHOLE NEW WORLD TO LIVE IN PART 1
by AKATSUKI'shiddenMEmBeR
Summary: Summary: A single wish changes the life of a simple girl, who just wants to have a happy life. Follow Diane Cay as she finds a way to get her life back meeting new friend other unexpected people and encountering new events in her adventures.


A WHOLE NEW WORLD TO LIVE IN PART 1:POKEMON VERSION

Author's note: Greetings my dear readers I don't have anything to say to you but to just enjoy the story

Summary: A single wish changes the life of a simple girl, who just wants to have a happy life. Follow Diane Cay as she finds a way to get her life back meeting new friend other unexpected people and encountering new events in her adventures.

Author's P.O.V.

On a school called Holy Cross of Bunawan, there was a girl who loved to watch anime. She has a long black hair that reached bellow her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, white skin and she is 5'7 tall. Her name is Diane Cay. Once school is over, she would pack her things and go home immediately, just to watch her favorite show or open the computer.

"Ring!"  
"So long class" said a teacher to his students  
"so long and thank you sir Jimena may God bless us always" replied his students  
Class was over for today, Diane packed her things and joined her friends on cleaning the St. James Parish. They had to clean the parish to get their requirements for the clearances for their upcoming exam.  
"Hoy Johnny tapos kana? Pwede pahiramin mo ako ng walis mo?{1}" she said in her native language  
"may iba pang walis doon o {2}" said Johnny

Diane and her friends swept the dried leaves on the ground. There were lots of students there so they really didn't do much cleaning. She let her other school mates borrow her broom and got her requirement. She chatted with her friends for a minute.  
As time passed she took her bag and went straight ahead her younger sister's school where her father always picked them up.

Both got bored waiting so they decided to buy some snacks in the convenience store near the school.  
"Hello there young lady"  
she looked to her left and saw an old lady wearing a long black cloak and is holding a weird looking staff  
"um… hi…"she said  
"Young lady would you like to have this bracelets" the old lady asked her. She showed her an ancient looking bracelet. The bracelet looked like it was made from steel the center has a big ruby star, that looked like the star from the flag of Israel, that is located inside a big circle, on the sides of the big circle are small letter s that are carved on it and on the center of the star is a round red marble with a moon carved in it. Both sides of the big circle have another two circle like rings and inside is a triangle. On both end of the bracelet have 5 red circles each. The bracelet itself was colored silver with a hint of blackness it was very fascinating for Diane. It had gotten her attention because of its uniqueness.

"Uh…is it ok for me get one? I mean why would you give it to me? Won't you just sell it? It'll be a waste if you just gave it away" she asked the old lady  
"it's alright dear I have plenty of these and I want you to have it because you look like you could use some good luck"  
"good luck? I don't really need good luck why would you think that I needed good luck right now ma'am?"  
"Although you say you don't but you do and I know it because I can feel that there is something that is bothering you and there is some presence that I feel that is trying to be the bad luck on your life. This bracelet will help you with it."  
"Well… my life is full of mishap"  
"anyhow I should tell you that this bracelet can make your wish come true. All you have to do is bring the ruby star up to your face level you close your eyes and make a wish then you kiss the ruby star and concentrate on your wish. I assure you that it will come true"

"wow really? Are you sure" she put on the bracelet and looked at it for a sec  
"Hey are you really sure this would work" she looked back at the old lady but found no one  
"what the? Where is she man! I didn't even get to thank her nor got her name, more importantly I didn't get to introduce myself" she sigh to her mistake. She didn't see the old lady anymore so she just went back. Finally her father came and picked them up.

"Ugh… I'm so tired" she muttered to herself while changing her clothes, although she's Filipino Diane has this habit of speaking to herself in English. She plopped down to her bed facing the ceiling she covers herself with some warm blanket she looked at the bracelet on her arms thinking about what the old lady said  
*_will this thing really work*  
*sigh*  
_she closed her eyes and kissed the star on the bracelet  
"I really wish my life would be much more interesting than this…" she closed her eyes and fell asleep thinking that she made the right wish. If only did she knew that a single wish could change her whole life for better or for worse, well there is a saying that goes like this...  
_**be careful with what you wish for…**_

================================================  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**1.** Hoy Johnny tapos kana?, Pwede pahiramin mo ako ng walis mo?  
_hey Johnny are you finish? Can you let me borrow_ your_ broom?  
_**2. may iba pang walis doon o  
**_There are other brooms over there _  
================================================

_**End of chapter one  
read and review please**_


End file.
